FM03 K is for Knots
by Miz Em
Summary: Alphabet challenge. Colby in the future, follows V is for Vows. Granger Clan Saga.


**Author's Note:**

More alphabet challenge, just finishing up with Keeley's wedding. This follows V is for Vows.

---

Hannah glanced around the banquet hall with satisfaction. Keeley and Justin had finally tied the knot, and the wedding had gone smoothly with very minor mishaps. Only family and close friends lingered, still chatting and laughing, with drinks from last call in their hands. Her lips twitched with amusement to see the younger agents in a separate group from the older ones, but close enough to hear the stories while they reminisced about old times. Legends, as Darren Martin, one of Justin's closest friends at the FBI had put to her, awe written all over his face at being in the same room with Don Eppes' last field team.

It _**had**_ been a long time since they'd got together, she reflected. When they were still a team, the families had got together regularly. The children had grown up together. Some of them even worked together now.

Hannah was proud of her own brood. Only Cameron, rebel to the core, had fought them every step of the way. She had been close to succumbing in despair, but Colby had persevered, only saying that he'd been there and knew it would turn around. Cameron was now a successful stock broker, of all things. But apparently quite the ladies man. Hannah sighed at the thought. A chip off the old block, that one.

She smiled to see Brandon in close conversation with Charlie and Amita's Jasmine. She had struggled with congenital health problems most of her young life. Luckily, she had outgrown the problems, and was now giving her parents a run for their money with her brilliance in mathematics. Watching Verity closely as she flirted with Darren, Hannah flicked a quick glance at Colby. She didn't want a repeat of the scene with Keeley and Justin. Hannah hadn't been there, but it had been described to her in excruciating detail by several people, especially Megan, who had, for some reason, found it highly entertaining.

And Tyler, the only son with Colby's eyes. She'd never been able to refuse those eyes anything. Hannah was grateful he'd always been a sensible boy, turning out to be a strong, reliable man despite the fact that she had spoiled him shamelessly. He'd wanted to follow in his father's footsteps as an FBI agent, and even now, especially now, lived and breathed law enforcement.

"Why are you standing here all by yourself?" Colby murmured in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her. She hadn't even noticed that he'd left his place at the table.

"Just thinking about the children," Hannah said quietly. Then smiling, she turned around in his arms and looped hers around his neck, pulling him for a deep kiss. His hands caressed her, making her giggle.

A chorus of cheers and catcalls got their attention, and she tried to move away from his embrace. He only grinned, holding her close.

"Uh-oh, Daddy's making Mama giggle!" Keeley said, laughing. "We're going to need to go outside and be quiet now!"

"He'll be making her scream next," Cameron chimed in, laughing at the shocked look Hannah threw him.

"Sounds like your children know you, Granger. It's still all about the sex with you, isn't it?" Megan cut in, also laughing.

Colby was unabashed, "I'm old, I'm not dead. Besides, they're grown, they know where babies come from."

"You didn't act like you thought Keeley was grown, attacking Justin the way you did," Megan was laughing even harder now.

"No," Colby said, feelingly, "There are just some things a father shouldn't see, you know?" Then he grinned, "But I knew then he was right for her because he fought back. All the other guys she'd dated caved before I even said a word."

Both Justin and Keeley stared at him in open-mouthed astonishment. Colby shook his head in amusement, "Keeley's an open book, I've always been able to read her. I didn't just happen upon you two. Why did you think I was looking in that office in the first place, for crying out loud? I had no business there, I just figured you were trying find some place private."

"But you didn't expect to see what you did, I'd bet," Megan ragged him.

Colby sighed, "No, I really didn't. All I remember now is the red haze, agents holding me down, and Keeley and Justin each trying to protect the other. But I guess I'll have to accept it now, since they've tied the knot."

Hannah slipped her arm around him. He smiled tenderly at her, and drew her close.

"And don't think I haven't noticed you making your moves on Verity, Special Agent Darren Martin," Colby warned him. Then grinned when Verity made a face at him. He'd also noticed Brandon chatting cosily with Jasmine, which highly amused him, making him wonder what an artist had to say to a mathematician.

"I know, from personal experience, that your daughters probably have you wrapped around their little fingers," Don said in amusement, looking affectionately at his own daughter. Maggie smiled serenely at him. She'd had a tough time of it at the FBI, proving that she was there on her own merit, and not because she was Don Eppes' daughter.

"Yeah, they had my number. Good thing they have my eyes, or it'd have been even worse," Colby admitted, "I would never have been able to say no to Hannah's eyes."

"I saw that, when you first had Keeley," David cracked up, "I was really glad when Jonathan was born, because I wasn't sure if I could handle Olivia _**and**_ a daughter! And another thing, I was glad when we only had Jonathan. I'd never EVER, then or now, seen so many diapers in one place when the triplets were born!"

"God, I'm glad those days are over!" Hannah said, elbowing Colby, who smirked in response.

Don took advantage of the ensuing lull to bring the conversation to an issue he was dealing with. "I have an opening for a Special Agent in Charge for Los Angeles. Any recommendations?"

"Darla," Colby said, "She's ready." Darla's eyes widened, she'd worked with him on a couple of cases recently, but she'd had no idea he'd felt that way.

"Jonathan and Tyler need another year or so. Sorry, boys," Megan's tone was gentle.

"Talk to Hannah, Don, she's got a son-in-law you might want to consider. And Darren Martin's ready too," Colby was serious. Justin was flabbergasted, he'd never expected an endorsement from his new father-in-law. Keeley smiled and hugged him.

Don laughed, "Your daughter, but her son-in-law, huh?" Colby grinned, unabashed.

"And Maggie's ready, Don," this time Megan was insistent. David and Colby both nodded in agreement.

He sighed. Don knew his daughter was ready, but the recommendation would have to come from a different Director. And judging by the expression on her face, she knew it too. Still, it was good for her to hear the votes of confidence.

"Don't you have an announcement to make, Colby? About why there's a Special Agent in Charge position I have to fill?" Don turned the focus of the conversation to Colby.

"Yeah, the power that this woman has over me," Colby rolled his eyes, as he pulled Hannah close again. "One tear, rolling down her cheek, and she brought me to my knees with my stomach tied up in knots." Hannah elbowed him, laughing at his theatrics. "She made me give in and take that Assistant Director position. She's tired of hearing me complain about the aches and pains from the fieldwork." Colby looked at Justin, "This is what you have to look forward to, being tied up in knots and beaten down by your wife." But he was laughing as he spoke.

Justin looked into Keeley's eyes and pulled her into his embrace, "Bet she's worth being tied up in knots a million times over."

Colby smiled, pleased. "Definitely worth every minute of it."


End file.
